Surprise!
by StrawberryBellSurprise
Summary: Add a cup of pranks, A Tablespoon of love, A pinch of Hamead,Teagan,and Nedison, AND mix well! Garnish with some sprinkles and you have a recipe for Surprise! Changed summary. Rated T for Tuna Sandwhich!
1. A Surprise for Amy

**Chapter 1**

**I am happy that you guys deicided to check out my first fan fic! **

**Disclaimer: Sadly i do not own the 39 clues company but I do own the books... Oh a final thing before you read my chapter i made this up for a random reason... cause i was bored. So Enjoy! **

**(Ian POV)** _It has been 5 years since the clue hunt for the 39 clues ended. I used to be stalked by young girls just to get a glimpse of me but now its reversed. I know for a high classed gentleman its sounds crazy, but I am in love with Amy Cahill! I need to tell her but she won't lisiten to me! I need to_ find my own way to tell her!

**(Amy POV)** "DAN ARTHUR CAHILL GET YOUR ASS DOWN HERE!" Amy Cahill screamed at her younger brother. It was only 9:00 and her day was already ruined. It was Amy's birthday and all she wanted for a gift was peace and quiet but that wasn't going to happen. Dan being the little brother that he was he decided to TP the living room. "DAN! GET DOWN HERE **NOW**!" Amy was shouting at the top of her lungs. Dan who was already down stairs and in the kitchen mumbled as he walked to the living room.

**(Dan POV)** What was I going to say? That I am pissing you off to hide the fact that we are planning a surprise party? I remembered what I practiced to say, "Amy, I was watching Amazing Spider Man when he used his Spider Web Chutes to make webs when I thought I could make my own with toilet paper! It was AWESO-" "Dan! I don't care as long as you clean this entire mess up because it's my birthday and I am not doing anything besides being grateful for being alive!" Amy interrupted.

**I am so sorry for the tiny text and the crappy ending to the chapter but I was making sure that i had everything for my school and that put a dampper on my time! This is fast forward a bit because i was bored but Ian has been stalking Amy everywhere she goes (espect the bathroom) because he was trying to tell her his feelings!  
**


	2. The Expected Happened

**Chapter 2**

**If you are reading my second chapter it beacuse you thought my first was okay... any ways the disclamer will be done by Amy Cahill**

**Me: Take it away Amy**

**Amy: okay... S-StrawberryBellSurprise d-does not o-own the 39 c-clues company even though she wished she owned Ian... oops wrong person!**

**Ian: Ello Love, how are you, Amy?**

**Amy: I-I told y-you to s-stop calling m-me that!**

**Me: Lets start the story eh, lovebirds!**

**Both Ian and Amy glare at me... -_-**

**(Dan POV)** "Amy, before I clean this up I have to show you something!" I said. "Dan this better be quick or Nellie will ground you once she gets home!" Amy said. "C'mon it's a quick drive, only 5 minutes" I said. Amy and I jumped in the car and drove to a banquet building. Then I dragged her inside. "D-Dan its d-d-dark in h-here! A-Are you sure we a-are in t-the right p-place?" "Yes now turn on the lights!" Amy turned on the lights. "SURPRISE!" said Nellie, Fiske, Dan, The Karbras, The Starlings, The Holts, and Uncle Alistair.

**(Amy POV)** "OH MY GOD! Thank you all!" I said while I checked out the banquet room. Once I finished looking at the room everyone hugged me. When it was Ian's turn he hugged me and whispered in my ear, "I Love You" Then when I thought he was letting go he kissed me.

**(Ian POV)** At first when I kissed her she was shocked but then she started to kiss me back, and I realized that she loved me back! We were so in to each other when we realized that all of our family was there. Almost everyone was shocked besides Sinead, Natalie, and Dan.

**(Amy POV)** My face redden when almost everyone was shocked, but maybe it was that bad at all, maybe they all expected it and were just acting shocked.


	3. Run, Dodge, and Save!

**Chapter 3**

**I am such a jerk for not adding this chappie sooner so here it is, but before you read i must disclaim!**

**Me: Jonah come here! ^_^**

**Jonah: Yo Waz_ wait let me guess you want me to do the disclaimer?**

**Me: Good boy you guessed right! here's a treat!**

**Jonah: :) StrawberryBellSurprise does not own the 39 cluse so don't sue!**

**(Sinead POV) ** "Natalie did you know about this? Did you Dan?" everyone was asking. They weren't giving them time to answer, so I decided that I had pull the fire alarm, to shut everyone up. After I pulled the alarm, the sprinklers broke and the water just poured down on everything! After a couple of minutes we were outside and dry.

**(Dan POV)** _This is typical Ian, _Dan thought while he watched the snake kiss Amy,_ I knew that Cobra would try to tell the secret! What would I say to everyon- wait why is it raining when we are inside? _I looked up and I noticed that the fire alarm was going off! Then I thought of Amy's presents! I ran to the presents to save them but the only present there was the one from me so I quickly snatched it and put it under my thick hoodie. Then before I made my great escape I heard a familiar British voice under the table, "Do you wonder where all the presents are peasant?" Natalie Kabra said piled with presents.

**(Natalie POV) ** _Oh dear brother, _Natalie thought,_ why did you have to kiss Amy now! Right in the middle of her birthday party! The tension was so thick that you could cut it with a knife. Wait_ what is Sinead doing? Where is she going? She is heading right towards the FIRE ALARM!_ Right then I knew what she was going to do… SHE WAS GOING TO PULL THE FIRE ALARM! I went into shock when I saw her get closer because the new Prada dress I was wearing cost $50,000 pounds (British Dollars). Then I quickly ran under the present table but then I thought about present so I quickly stuff almost everything under the table. I did feel bad about the last present. _Wait a second some one is aproaching the table!_ Then I saw a filmilar pair of jeans. It was Daniel! Right before he ran away I yelled some thing to him.

**Please R&R thank you for reading i will make like 2 or 3 more chappies! If you liked it please read on! ~ Strawberry**


	4. Big Secret

**Chapter 4**

**I have gotten side tracked in stuff for school so i just got finished with this chappie... On final thing before ya read the DISCLAIMER!**

**Me: Hmmmm... who hasn't done the disclaimer... oh i know! Rheagan!**

**Rheagan: Yes! i got picked! What do you need**

**Me: Will you do the Disclaimer!?**

**Rheagan: StrawberryBellSurprise does not own the 39 clues but Scholastic does!**

**Me: ON TO THE STORY!**

**(Amy POV) **"What should we do Ian everyone is going crazy!?" right then I saw Sinead make her way to the fire alarm and I grabbed Ian's hand and we ran to the door right before she turn them on. "Amy where are we going?" Ian said. "I just saved your outfit! Look inside!" Then he saw everything, from Natalie under the table to the Holts throwing people out of the way to get to the door.

**(Ian POV) "**Amy I think we should move out of the way! Come Love!" Right then Daniel came running out of the building with most of the presents. Then I saw Natalie running out with the rest of the presents. "Amy I think we should go ask Daniel and Natalie if they are okay!" but Amy was already asking them. "Dan, Natalieare you okay?

**/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\**

**(Sinead POV) **"Everyone please calm down! Now that I have your attention, I think we need to talk! Dan, Natalie, Amy, Ian, and I have been keeping a secret from all of you. Well there is no easy way to say it; Amy and Ian have been dating for a year now! Plus, Dan and Natalie have been dating for 6 months! There that is all enjoy the party and leave. Oh and girls Amy is having a sleepover so come over around 7!

**(Dan POV) ** Finally the cat is out of the bag! Do you know how hard it is to keep a secret from a family of spies? It's really hard! Natalie and I had to eat at her mansion or mine for dates! We were really getting tired of eating at home. So, I think Ian was tired of us complaining so I think he decided to just show the secret rather than tell.

**I made cupcakes for the first person to review this chappie! So please R&R! Don't worry this story will probably be 6 chappies long!**


	5. Sorry but there is a contest!

**Okay i know i got your hopes up for a new chappie but i have decided to end the story! :( I know a lot of ya'll love this story so the story will go on in a different way! :) All of my great readers, if you want the stories to go on all you havve to do is either PM me or reveiw and i will post your own ending of the story!**

**(Exsample) "Naruto loverXD's story"**

**Amy was worried if people would judge blah blah!**

**Every week i will post the winner of the next part of the story! :D So let the best person win! **

**3, Strawberry**


	6. Ahhhh! and Kissing

**Chapter 5**

**I am so sorry my friend busted in my account and worte that! Anyways I haven't posted in a while cause i have had a sereous case on writers block anyways here you go! P.S. i think its very clear that ****_I don't own any of the 39 clues and i dont stick to the story line of the books!_**** ENJOY**

**(Amy POV) **The party went fine if you leave out the all the questions! But, then came the sleep over that Nat suggested. That's when the truth or dare game got really crazy. Rheagan got truthed into telling us if she liked Ted or not and she said YES! Then she got so mad because we laughed that she actually dared Nat into telling us why she is dating Dan! Nat looked totally upset but see answered the question and went down stairs to get "cookie dough." I know what that's means, a trip to Dan's room.

That's when I told the girls I was going the "bathroom" which was going to Dan's room to spy on him and Nat. I snuck down the hall to the ninja covered door and cracked it open. It was just as I thought they were making out… wait a sec I been out here to long I gotta go back to the girls!

**(Sinead POV)** Amy has been gone for a while maybe she is making out with Ian! I think I should spy. Awww man! Amy just came back! "You guys even though there a public couple now I just saw Nat and Dan making out in his room!" Amy said. "OMG Amy we all thought you were doing the same with Ian but actually you were spying on them, very sneaky!" I said.

See didn't comment so we just moved to getting real cookie dough. And a little bonus we got to spy on "Nat" and Dan! Goody! The best part was the pranks on my crush, Hamilton, and the pranks on everyone else! But for some reason the guys were sleeping over at the mansion for Dan, so he wouldn't be alone with a house of girls. I can't wait until tomorrow!


	7. The Prank and bashing on a bad review!

**Chapter 6**

**Whoever "P" is I didn't like that review saying my story sucked, I really don't care if you don't like it because many others do! Here's a tip: If you have nothing nice to say don't say anything at all! Okay! Glad we have that settled! Disclaimer: I don't own any 39 clues, Wedding planners,big diamond rings, and charlie and the choclate factory!**

**(Sinead POV) **Oh My Google! It was so funny at breakfast! Of course Hamilton didn't look in the mirror this morning to see what was written on his face! But, across his forehead it said, I 3 Sinead! Hahaha! Across Jonah's face was I 3 Nellie, Across Ted's forehead it said I 3 Rheagan, and across Ned's forehead it said I 3 Madison! Since Ian and Dan are very "special" we decided to pull an even better prank on them! The prank was called the "Forgetful Fiancé". First we bought Amy and Natalie engagement rings, next we made a special video for proof that they did and they forgot, then we hired a fake wedding planner to plan the "weddings or combined wedding" to top the prank off!

**(Amy POV) **That was so funny! You should have seen Dan's and Ian's faces when we pranked them! Their faces were cherry red and their eyes look like watermelons! Oh we pranked them good!when we showed them our **big** diamond ringsthey almost ran to Pluto and back! I think the real convincer was that we hired a fake wedding planner to top it off! "Uh Amy I think I would remember if I proposed to Nat!" Dan said. "Um, sweetie, you were kind of loopy!"Nat said. "Hey love birds how about we plan a double wedding?" The planner said. "Yes!" Nat and I said. "NO!" Dan and Ian said. It's settled we are having a double wedding next month!" Nat said. I gave Nat a look that meant we should probably tell them it's a prank. "Fine Amy lets tell them."She said. "Ian, Dan you don't have to be crazy it was a prank!" I said.

**Never try to insult someone online, even if its just a story, its considered cyberbulling! If you wanted to say that i needed to work more on it just say so "P" instead of saying that its sucks! Good now the first one to reveiw this chappie gets a golden ticket to the choclate factory! I recently watched Charlie and the Choclate factory! **


End file.
